


Rationale

by TroubleScout



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout
Summary: AU: Gia survives the movie. Veronica needs a little clarity.





	Rationale

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [Tumblr](http://troublescout.tumblr.com/post/127807641971/if-youre-accepting-platonic-pairings) for Teenagegumshoe's prompt: If you're accepting platonic pairings: Veronica/Gia or Logan/Gia - AU where Gia survives

“Hi Gia.”

Gia turns carefully in her hospital bed, surprised to have a visitor. It’s after hours and the sheriff’s detail is still at her door.

“Veronica Mars,” she says despondent. She shouldn’t be surprised at all.

“I have a few questions.”

“God,” Gia chuckles humorlessly, “you really can’t leave anything alone.”

Veronica ignores her, getting straight to business. “Why frame Logan? Why not just fake an OD? Avoid a murder investigation all together?”

Gia sighs. Why bother hiding anything now, she thinks. None of it matters anymore. “Cobb hated him. Resented him.”

“Why? He barely even interacted with Cobb.”

“Exactly.”

“He wanted Logan’s favor?”

“Yeah. Although I think he was more annoyed he couldn’t buy it with ours. No matter how much we talked Cobb up, Logan just wasn’t buying it.”

“How dare he have an opinion all on his own,” Veronica says, trite.

Gia’s stomach swims as she remembers Cobb’s indignance. “Pretty much. He ranted and raved at the audacity. ‘Who does that arrogant prick think he is!?’” she recalls.

“And since he couldn’t blackmail Logan into loyalty like the rest of you…”

“He tried to push him out.”

“But Cobb didn’t have anything over him to force his hand, except—“

“Except Carrie.”

“Jesus, Gia.”

“Yeah.” Gia gives a pregnant pause, remembering. “Carrie really loved Logan and it made everything so much worse. Cobb knew no one was gonna love him like that. I mean, he knew I could never—” Gia allows herself a moment of self pity before her thoughts turn back to her friend. “Logan made Carrie stronger, happier. And Cobb couldn’t stand it, that loss of power. The loss of control.”

“He pushed her back to drugs.”

“And made her cheat on him, too.” Gia sees the pain on Veronica’s face even though she’s trying to hide it. “Convinced her she was doing Logan a favor. That she was toxic and he was better off. But you know Logan. He doesn’t walk away. That chivalrous thing,” Gia bites out with pity.

“Yeah,” Veronica says, looking down at her hands, pushing back a cuticle.

“You still love him.”

Veronica’s head snaps up quick, the truth of it written all over her face.

“Jesus, Veronica.” Gia rolls her eyes. “The last thing on earth Logan Echolls needs is you.”

Veronica’s mouth opens, gaping, then closes again in a thin, angry line.

“Look, I’m sorry. That was way harsh. But it’s just— Come on? You know what I mean.”

Veronica’s face is taut and pinched. She stands and makes ready for the door. “Goodbye, Gia.”

“Tell Logan I’m sorry, would you?” Gia calls out quick before Veronica’s gone. “Please?”

There’s something strangled about her voice and Veronica looks back at her; broken and bandaged, laying in her hospital bed, a victim in her own right for 9 long years.

“Yeah, Gia. Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite things I've written. I hope you liked it too.  
> Any and all feedback is love. x


End file.
